


It's Raining Somewhere Else

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while. Reader is Frisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> I HC Frisk as nonverbal, so that's why I use a lot of sign language. I'm still learning. Sorry.

The diner stood mostly empty and quiet. The waitress came over to take your order, but you just slid a piece of paper over to her with it written down. Coffee, a scoop of vanilla ice cream (plain), and a glass of water. She nodded, giving you a concerned look, saying she'd be right back with your order. You stared out the window; a dreary gray sky hung low, indicating rain. 

He hadn't made a noise coming in, but after fifteen years of him appearing, you could just sense his presence when he arrived. He already had a menu in hand. The waitress arrived, setting the coffee and ice cream in front of you, then turned to Sans.

"Can I get you anything, hon?"

*hash browns, extra greasy. and a bottle of ketchup, too.

"Gotcha." She didn't even bother scribbling the order down on her notepad and went to put it in. It'd only take whoever was in charge of the flat top a few minutes to make, anyway.

*it's nice to see you, kid.

You didn't even look at him, closing your fist but keeping your pinky and thumb pointed out and thumb towards you, you moved your hand back and forth a little. _Same._ You took a scoop of the ice cream and stirred it into the coffee.

*you alright?

You shook your head. _No._

*do you wanna talk about it?

You shook your head again, _no._ The waitress came. The hash browns were delivered. The hash browns were immediately doused in ketchup. She made an audible noise of disgust. Anyone would, with that amount of dressing. You took a sip of the coffee. Still too bitter. Another spoon full of ice cream was dissolved into it. You hovered your right hand over your left, both open, then made the motion of grabbing something and swiping your now pinched left hand to the side of your face. Opening your palm again, you waved it over your face and pulled it down below your chin, pinching the fingers together, and then moving it slightly upwards, bloomed the fingers again. _It's beautiful outside._

*yeah? looks pretty drab to me. it's snow bad day, though.

You rolled your eyes, finally actually looking at the skeleton. You had learned to recognize the slightest of nuances in his facial expressions, and, though he was always smiling, this smile was a little more gentle and sad. 

*you'll be okay though, right? everyone is worried about you, Frisk.

You nodded. _Yeah._

*no lie?

You put your left index finger to your lips, then opened the palm and pressed it against the top of your other closed fist. _Promise._

He reached over and grabbed your hand, rubbing it comfortingly. Outside, it started to rain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of about me... wishing I had someone like Sans in my life to comfort and be there for me.. hah.  
> I'm going through a lot of stuff right now... under a lot of stress. I have to find a new place to live. I'm not safe where I am... so this might be my last piece for a while. I hope you understand.  
> I'd also appreciate it if no one commented on this work. Thanks.


End file.
